Who is my real mother?
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: What if Iris wasn't Nora's mother?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Flash and Supergirl crossover brought to you by me and my friend, Knight2000. What if Iris wasn't Nora's REAL mother? What if Nora's mother was someone else and Iris (in the future) took Nora away after Barry went into the Speedforce? **

**Wanna know who the real mother is? Read on to find out!**

_**Nora's diary (speed language):**_

_I'm thinking about something that I shouldn't but with my events from my past/future, I started to think about this: is my mom really my mom? My father was/is a speedster aka The Flash and she supported him but when I reveal to her my powers, she tried to stop me from using my powers. Shouldn't she support me instead of trying to stop me? When I became XS, I started to think about if she was really my mom but then I decided to forget about it. Who else would my dad be with?_

_**End of diary.**_

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

Nora was in the Speed Lab thinking about her time in the future with her mom: all the arguments and the speed damper that she was holding. Nora knew that there was something wrong with the relationship but thought it was down to lack of a father so she just ignored it, Nora decided to suit up into her XS suit then went for a run and she took her diary with her. In the corridor, Caitlin caught a glimpse of a speeding Nora running towards the exit of the building.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Barry was in the Cortex looking at the Flash Ring then thought about having his daughter with him: he was happy to see Nora and that he was spending time with her. But what bothered him was all the things Nora said Iris did especially like sticking a speed damping device inside their own daughter: did Iris really have a good reason for putting it in Nora?

"Barry, everything okay?" Barry turned around and saw Caitlin walk in with some paperwork. "You look like there's something bothering you." Caitlin pointed out, Barry nodded then sat down in a chair near one of the desks in the corner.

"It's something that Nora said about Iris," Barry started, Caitlin put the paperwork down then pulled up a chair and sat opposite Barry. "Nora said Iris did whatever she could to stop Nora from being who she wanted after she got her speed." Barry told Caitlin who looked surprised. "Would Iris do that and if she did, what was the reason behind it?" Barry asked, Caitlin shrugged her shoulders then looked at her best friend.

"Honestly Barry, I don't know what to say," Caitlin said as she held her best friend's hand.

"We don't know what could've made Iris put that dampener inside Nora but there has to be a reason." Barry nodded then two sat there waiting for the rest of the team to come in but then a gust of wind blew in, the pair turned to see Nora stood in the doorway.

"Dad, could I use some of your lab gear?" Nora asked which confused Barry. "There's just something from my year that I want to check and I was wondering if I could use my time here to check it." Barry stood up and nodded but not before hugging his daughter.

"Go ahead," Barry smiled which made Nora happy. "But Nora, could we talk later? Just us?" Barry asked and Nora nodded then she ran off to get her Dad's lab gear while Barry and Caitlin stayed in the Cortex and talked about Nora.

_**Speed lab:**_

After getting her Dad's lab gear, Nora used her gauntlet to scan both her own and her mom's DNA then imputed into the computer. She wanted to check if her brain were playing tricks on her or not so Nora pressed the scan button: the computer began scanning both sets of DNA and during that time, Nora was getting tired of waiting. After a long period of waiting and running around the room, the DNA scan was finished so Nora decided to check the results but she got the shock of her life.

"Not a match?" Nora mumbled then she decided to repeat the DNA testing and after repeating it several times, the results didn't change. "Iris isn't my mother?" Nora was shocked then she decided to run Caitlin's DNA against her own. "Still not a match?" Nora fell into the chair behind her as she was shocked: neither Iris or Caitlin was her mom. "If Iris isn't my mom and neither is Caitlin, then who is?" Nora asked, she thought she was alone as she looked back at her's and Iris' DNA results but then she heard footsteps coming towards.

"Nora?" The voice belonging to Iris West-Allen and she looked worried. "Nora, are you alright?" Iris asked as she walked towards her, Nora shook her head then got up and looked at Iris.

"I don't know anymore!" Nora screamed then blasted off, Iris walked towards the computer screen and saw what bothered Nora: it was the DNA results.

"What? Me and Nora aren't related?" Iris asked herself as she looked at the doorway where Nora had just ran out of. "How is this possible?" Iris decided that Barry had the right to know about this as it seemed that Barry was 100% Nora's biological father.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Nora was running so fast that she had broke the dimensional barrier and was running through the Multiverse until she ended up on another version on Earth. Nora looked around until she saw a statue of a flying woman and knew who she was thanks to the Flash Museum.

"That's Supergirl which means…" Nora took a few steps into the busier part of the city and there was Worldwide Media. "I did it. I broke the barrier and traveled to another Earth. I wonder if I could meet Kara Danvers." Nora looked at her clothes and it was lucky that she was wearing dark blue torn jeans with black trainers, a white t-shirt and red checkered shirt whilst carrying a backpack. Nora decided to head over to and see if Kara was there but then saw a flying figure crash into a wall and after the dust cleared, Nora saw that it was Supergirl and she was fighting some kind of robot with a green light in the chest. Supergirl flew back and fought the robot while Nora ran down an alleyway and quickly changed into her XS outfit.

_**Concurrently:**_

Supergirl was getting beaten by Metallo thanks to the Kryptonite power source in its chest, she thought Metallo was going to hit her again but from out of nowhere, a streak of pink and yellow lightning flew past Supergirl and struck Metallo's systems: causing him to short circuit and fall down to the ground. Supergirl looked behind her and there stood a female dressed in a black and white suit with pink and yellow electricity sparkling off her, the figure walked over and offered Supergirl a hand up who took it to get off the ground.

"Thanks for that," Supergirl smiled as she dusted off herself off. "Who are you? Are you related to The Flash?" She asked, the female nodded then they walked down the same alleyway she came out of until no one could see them. The heroine removed her mask so that Supergirl could see her entire face.

"I'm Nora, I'm Barry Allen's daughter from the future," Nora introduced herself which surprised Kara. "Sorry to shock you, Miss Danvers." Nora apologized but Kara smiled and patted Nora on the shoulders.

"It's fine, Nora," The two heroines walked down the alleyway and there in front of them was Kara's apartment block. "It's not the first time I met someone from the future: I once met my ex boyfriend but he was from the future." Kara told Nora, they both got up to the open window of Kara's apartment their way: Nora ran up the building while Kara flew up.

_**Earth-1:**_

Meanwhile Barry was sat in the medical bay as she had just got the news that Nora wasn't Iris' daughter but she was still his. Barry was trying to figure out what to do concerning him, Nora and Iris but that was put aside when Joe walked in and he was looking around.

"Barry, what happened?" Joe asked, he sat down next Barry as his son was looking at a photo of himself with Nora and Iris.

"Nora did a DNA test which she told me it was for a case, but she lied," Barry told Joe who was shocked. "However the DNA test was comparing her DNA alongside Iris." Barry told Joe then he showed Joe the test results.

"Are these true?" Joe asked, Barry nodded. "So Nora and Iris aren't even related? Then who is Nora's mom?" Joe asked and Barry nodded.

"Joe, I don't know who else could be Nora's mother," Barry admitted and Joe nodded as he patted his son on the shoulder. "And now, Nora's disappeared and I don't know where she is." Joe didn't know what to say because he was speechless: Iris wasn't Nora's mother, Barry was emotionally confused and now Nora was missing.

_**Earth-38, Kara's apartment:**_

Nora and Kara were talking about Nora being from the future and that he doesn't have her dad. Kara felt sorry for Nora so she hugged, Nora smiled then hugged Kara which made Nora feel very happy then they sat back and drank their cup of tea.

"This is so schway; I'm sat here with the legendary Supergirl and I know her identity!" Nora exclaimed which made Kara chuckle. "I've always wanted to meet you, Kara." Kara smiled then she got up and walked over to the fridge to get some donuts, meanwhile something inside Nora made her to scan Kara's cup which made her prints then run her DNA against her's.

"_I doubt that my biological mother is Supergirl," _Nora thought to herself, Kara was about to walk back over but her phone rang which gave Nora more time with the DNA testing. It didn't take too long for the results to come through. _"What?" _Nora was now emotionally and mentally confused at the results.

_**That's the first chapter finished and I would like to thank my superfriend, Knight2000, for helping me as she's the best. Don't forget to check out her work!**_

_**Now, what do you think Nora has found out? If Iris isn't Nora's mother than who is? You'll have to wait to find out! See you all next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of the Superflash story that so many are already enjoying. My friend Knight2000 has changed her name to Savitar-X-Overgirl, she provided me with the cover image and she did a great job so she deserves just as much credit as I do. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!**_

**Nora's diary:**

_Today I found out something both amazing and surprising! The news is so schway that I'm so speechless! I'VE FOUND MY BIOLOGICAL MOTHER!_

**End of entry.**

_**Kara's apartment:**_

Nora and Kara were eating donuts and watching _Wizard Of Oz_, they were enjoying themselves which made Nora feel more happy than back on her Earth with her Dad. The two were too busy watching the tv that they didn't hear the door open and in walked Alex who was carrying some groceries for Kara.

"Hey Kara, I brought you some…" Alex started talking then paused as she noticed an unknown person sat next to her. "Who this? Another heroine who work alongside?" Alex asked, Kara smiled and stood up along with Nora.

"Alex, this is Nora; she's Barry's daughter from the future." Kara introduced, Alex put down Kara's shopping then ran over and shook Nora's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Nora," Alex smiled and Nora nodded, she then pulled Alex into a hug which surprised them both. "So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, Nora blushed her hair back and looked at the Danvers sisters.

"Well, I'm here to get away from the drama on my Earth," Nora started, she used her gauntlet to show Kara and Alex the reason why she went to see her father: the news article about him disappearing. "This was the reason why I came back in time: to see my dad and possibly alter the future so that I have a dad to see everyday." Nora sat down crying, Kara sat next to her and hugged, Alex felt terrible for Nora.

"Nora, if you want to: you can stay with me until you want to go home." Kara offered, Nora looked up at Kara and smiled. She hugged Kara as tight as she could, Nora wanted to spend some time away from her Earth and spend some time with Supergirl but the reason was deeper than just Nora wanting to meet her.

_**Earth-1, CCPD:**_

Barry was trying to work through a case that had come up but couldn't focus as he still hadn't heard a single word from Nora: it was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Barry was so out of it as he didn't hear Iris walking towards him and she looked concerned as Flash wasn't around much as neither was Barry.

"Barr, is everything alright?" Iris asked, Barry turned and looked at his wife. "Are you still thinking about the DNA test?" Iris asked, Barry nodded as he fell and sat in his chair.

"It's just I don't know what to do!" Barry shouted as he punched his desk. "This DNA test, you and Nora aren't even related and now Nora disappearing without even telling me: it hurts like hell, Iris!" Barry shouted at the top of his voice, he grabbed his jacket and bag then bolted off without telling Iris.

"_Come on, Nora. Where did you go?"_ Iris thought to herself, she wanted Nora to come back because Barry was upset but not with her running away, with her not telling him where she was going.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Kara had decided to take time away from and the DEO and spend it with Nora, she wanted her to have a fun day and to have happy memories if she had to go back to her earth. Today, Kara and Nora decided to pay Lena Luthor a visit as she had been feeling a bit down lately, Nora was looking forward to meeting the same Lena Luthor that created Kara's Supergirl Armor.

"How close are you and Miss Luthor, Kara?" Nora asked as they walked towards L-Corp, Kara smiled then turned to face Nora.

"Me and Lena are great friends, we've been through so much together." Kara told Nora who thought that meeting Lena would be amazing. "Oh and don't call her Miss Luthor, just call her Lena. She doesn't like formal titles." Kara added and Nora added, they got into the lift and waiting as the elevator took them up to the top floor.

"So does Lena know that you're Supergirl?" Nora asked, Kara shook her head which surprised Nora. "How does she not know? You're only wearing a pair of glasses to cover your face." Nora pointed out which actually made Kara to start thinking about her disguise and how did Lena not know who she really was. They walked into Lena's office to see that Lena was sat on her couch while going through paperwork; she looked tired but then looked up to see Kara and another woman.

"Hey Kara, it's great to see you," Lena exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Kara, Nora smiled then Lena turned to look at Nora. "And who's your new friend?" Lena asked, Nora stepped forward and shook Lena's hand.

"Nora Allen, pleasure to meet you, Lena." Nora smiled then she pulled Lena into a hug, Kara chuckled as she looked at the two,

"Nora's a big hugger, Lena," Kara told Lena who chuckled. "So whenever she'll see you, Nora will be hugging you." Kara explained, Nora and Lena let go and the three sat down, they started talking and laughing. In her mind, Nora was enjoying every moment with Kara as she was getting to know her better.

_**Later that day:**_

Nora had went over to Alex's apartment to spend some time with her as Kara was busy at work at , she was holding that Alex would enjoy her time. Nora knocked on the door and it opened, there was Alex in black yoga pants and a black sports vests. Alex was surprised to see that Nora was here to see her, it was hard to tear Kara and Nora apart but now Nora was here in front of Alex was strange.

"Nora, how can I help you?" Alex asked, Nora smiled then entered Alex's apartment, she looked around and really liked it as if looked better than sleeping in the lounge at S.T.A.R Labs.

"I was wondering if you want to spend time together," Nora asked and Alex was surprised. "I know I've been spending loads of time with Kara but you can understand why: she's Supergirl and in my time, she just disappears without a trace." Nora explained, Alex was surprised about that information.

"Nora, I would love us to spend time together," Alex replied to Nora's earlier question which made the young speedster very happy, Alex walked over to put on a red t-shirt then grabbed her black leather jacket. "Let's go then." Alex said cheerfully and Nora nodded, the pair then headed out to enjoy themselves.

"How long have you and Kara been sisters?" Nora asked, Alex smiled as she locked her door then turned to face Nora.

"Feels like all my life, Kara is the best thing that happened to me," Alex explained, Nora could hear the happiness from her voice. "You seemed very attached to Kara since you got here Nora, may I ask why?" Alex asked as they left Alex's apartment building, Nora looked down and thought that talking to someone may be better than holding it in.

"Alex, what would you do if you just found out something wonderful but you aren't sure what to do with the information?" Nora asked, Alex looked a bit confused then she thought about it for a few minutes.

"It depends on what the news is, Nora," Alex started as she looked at Nora. "What kind of news is it?" Alex asked, Nora looked down and knew she could tell Alex anything.

"The news is…." Nora paused, she was nervous but then took a huge breath and started over. "The news is about who my real mother is." Nora told Alex which surprised, the two decided to talk about it while walking towards the park.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Cisco was in his lab using his powers to try and track Nora; she had now been missing for a full week and no contact from her at all. Cisco had no luck which meant Barry's last hope had failed but he remembered that the only time his vibe wouldn't work if Nora had either gone back to her time but Barry would've felt it through the Speedforce or if she had went to another Earth. Cisco ran to the Cortex and there was Barry playing with the Flash ring who then looked up when he saw Cisco coming over to him.

"Barry, if Nora went back to the future, would've have felt it?" Cisco asked Barry, the speedster shook his head which made Cisco's second theory plausible.

"Cisco, why do you ask? Have you found Nora?" Barry asked, Cisco pulled up a chair and sat opposite his best friend.

"What if the reason we can't find Nora is because she's not on this Earth?" Cisco suggested, Barry knew what he as he jumped out of his seat. "My vibes can't feel people on other earths so what if Nora went there after finding out the truth?" Cisco thought, Barry nodded then had an idea.

"The only earths I went to the most is Earth-2 and Earth-38," Barry pointed out, Cisco nodded. "You check Earth-2 and I'll check Earth-38." Barry told Cisco and Cisco nodded, Cisco tossed a breach control then they both went to search the two earths.

_**Earth-38:**_

Nora was running around as XS helping people while Kara concentrated on her job at . And at the DEO, Alex was grateful for Nora's speedy help in keeping National City safe and it wasn't long until XS arrived back at the DEO.

"XS, thanks for helping us while Supergirl is away," Alex smiled and shook XS' hand. "Take the day off and we'll contact you if there's any trouble." Alex informed her, XS nodded then ran off with a smile on her face. Alex was walking up to her office when a breach opened and out jumped The Flash and he looked directly at Alex.

"Alex, did I come at a bad time?" Barry asked, Alex walked into the medical bay and shook her head. "Good, I was wondering if you had seen someone? She's got short brunette hair, slightly tanned and she's the same height as my shoulders." Barry describe her and Alex nodded. "Do you know who I'm on about?" Barry asked and Alex smiled then nodded.

"You're talking about Nora, aren't you?" Alex asked, Barry nodded which surprised him. "She's been helping us plus she's been spending loads of time around me and Kara, mainly Kara." Alex told him which made Barry think about something, he ran over to the DNA scanner and Alex followed him.

"Alex, do you have something with Kara's DNA?" Barry asked, Alex was confused and wanted answers.

"Barry, what are you thinking about?" Alex asked as she looked at the DNA scanner Barry wanted to use.

"You said that Nora has been spending most of her time around Kara and hardly left her side, right?" Barry asked and Alex nodded while still being confused. "And recently, Nora found out that Iris wasn't her biological mother and after she found that out, she ran and came here." Barry added, Alex was slowly putting the pieces together until she had a rough picture in her head.

"So what are you saying: Kara is Nora's mom?" Alex asked, Barry looked hopeful and nodded. "Fine, only to put you at peace though." Alex said as she handed Barry one of Kara's hairbands, Barry then compared Kara's against Nora's DNA with Alex watching over him. The pair waited for the results to come through and it didn't take long, Barry and Alex looked at the screen and there they saw the results and it wasn't what they expected.

**HA! I'm leaving this chapter on another cliffhanger, I wanted to keep you lot on your toes. So Nora and Kara have a better bond then Nora did with Iris, Barry has started to suspect something and now he and Alex have found something out. What is it between Kara and Nora that make their bond unbreakable?**

**Find out next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the Superflash story wrote by both me and my friend, Savitar-X-Overgirl. What will happen in this chapter? You'll just have to wait and see what happens. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

_**Kara's apartment:**_

Nora was sat down on the couch thinking about the situation in her head about recent events: Iris not being her real mother then finding out her real mother was someone else. Nora was too busy thinking that see she didn't hear Kara walk in and she looked happy, she walked over and put a white bag along with two big cups.

"Nora, are you alright?" Kara asked as she sat next to her and removed her glasses, Nora looked at Kara and that was when Kara noticed tears running down her face which Kara pulled Nora into a tight hug. "Nora, what's wrong? You can tell me." Kara was trying to calm her down and it seemed to be working.

"Kara, there's something I have to tell you," Nora whispered and thanks to Kara's super hearing, heard it with no problem. "You know when I told you that I wanted to get away from the drama on my earth, right?" Nora asked to see if Kara remembered it and Kara did as she nodded. "Well, the drama is pretty like "The person who I thought was mom isn't my real mom." Nora quickly explained nervously which shocked Kara, she felt terrible for Nora.

"Nora, I'm here for you so please, talk to me," Kara was trying to calm down Nora as she looked like she was going to explode with anger, Kara was able to calm down the young speedster. "Now, if Iris isn't your mom, do you know who is?" Kara asked as the pair sat back down.

"Kara, if I tell you then do you promise that you won't freak out?" Nora asked, Kara nodded then watched as Nora raised her left arm and used her gauntlet to view up the DNA tests. "On the left is my DNA and on right is yours," Nora started and Kara nodded, Nora pressed a button on the gauntlet and they watched as the DNA strands merge into one the green sign reading _"Positive" _came up.

"Mine and your DNA are a positive match which means…." Kara started then she looked at Nora only for Nora to hug her. "Is the test correct?" Kara asked, Nora nodded with a smile.

"I ran the tests ten times to be sure: it's 100% positive," Nora assured Kara, they both smiled then hugged each other. "I guess all I can say is: Hello Mom." Nora said as she smiled, Kara started crying tears of joy as she looked at Nora Allen aka XS; her daughter.

**Nora's diary:**

_I've been on Earth-38 for almost two weeks and I've enjoyed it but it's got even better as my real mom is Supergirl! KARA DANVERS IS MY REAL MOM AND I FEEL SO HAPPY! Can my day get any better?_

**End of Nora's dairy.**

_**Later that day:**_

The city was well protected as XS and Supergirl were racing around, saving people and fighting criminals while spreading time together as mom and daughter. The pair stopped on the rooftop of and talked about their hero day together as they enjoyed each other's company.

"You know, I'm very happy to have a daughter like you, Nora," Kara smiled which made Nora feel happy. "If you have to go home, I'll be fine with it just don't forget to say bye to me and your Aunt Alex." Kara told her, Nora chuckled a little then smiled.

"Do you think it would be good idea to tell Aunt Alex about our family relationship status?" Nora asked, Kara eyes widen as she realized that she hadn't told her sister about being Nora's mom.

"You're right, let's get going," Kara and Nora stood up then Kara decided to do something fun. "Hey, what do you say to a race to the DEO?" Kara asked cheerfully as she stretched her legs ready for a race.

"You're on, mom!" Nora cheered, the pair got ready then they blasted off in the direction of the DEO and they enjoyed themselves as they raced and had fun.

_**DEO:**_

Alex had just be chatting to Kara on the commlink; she had informed Alex that she and Nora were on the way then Alex told Barry. He looked relieved and happy that he'll be able to see Nora again along with Kara, they felt a gust wind shoot past them and when they looked behind them, there stood Supergirl and XS with huge smiles on their faces.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" XS asked as she removed her mask and looked at her father, Kara walked over and stood closely to Nora to support her.

"Nora, I've been worried about you: I thought you went back to the future after finding about Iris not being your mom," Barry explained as he looked at his daughter, Nora walked towards her father and looked at him in the eyes. "And I already know." Barry whispered as he looked at Nora then looked at Kara.

"We performed a DNA test and that's how we found out," Alex told them, Kara looked down with a smile as Alex walked over and hugged her sister. "I'm happy for you, Kara: you have a daughter!" Alex exclaimed, the Danvers sisters smiled as Nora hugged her Dad.

"Dad, I found this before I came here," Nora took out a book and Barry recognized it: it was his diary. "I read it and I never knew that you secretly liked her in that way." Nora whispered as she looked at her mom, Barry smiled as he remembered those days then turned back to face Nora.

"Nora, we've both moved on: I'm with Iris and Kara is probably with someone," Barry told his daughter but Nora smiled then shook her head. "What?" Barry asked his daughter.

"Dad, be honest with yourself: you've been hiding your true feeling because of what: the timeline? Joe? Iris?" Nora asked, Barry and Nora watched as Kara and Alex walked off to talk about Nora. "Now Dad, answer me this: who do you truly love?" Nora asked which got Barry to think but not with his brain, but with his heart.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Kara and Alex were out in the balcony talking about Kara's recent discovery about her being Nora's biological mom, Alex could tell that this news had changed Kara alot and for the best.

"You seem happy to know about Nora," Alex said as she looked at her sister and Kara smiled as she looked at Barry and Nora chatting. "Or is there another reason why you're happy?" Alex teased as he elbowed Kara in her ribs.

"Alex! He's married to Iris!" Kara shouted quietly at Alex but then covered her mouth as she realized what she said.

"Kara Danvers, you totally just admitted that you like Barry," Alex pointed out which made Kara blush and now, her face was as red as her cape which made Alex chuckle. "Hey, it's fine to have feelings for him but since Barry's here, maybe it would make you feel better if you two talk to each other." Suggested Alex, Kara looked at Barry then thought to herself that it was a good idea.

"Okay but can you do me a favour, Alex?" Kara asked and Alex nodded. "Nora went to and asked for an interview to work there, she's got one later today with James and was wondering if you could go with her as support?" Kara asked, Alex nodded then the pair looked at Barry and Nora hugging each other with a smile.

"Look, go and ask him out while me and Nora go to the interview," Alex told Kara and she nodded, Kara walked over to Barry while Nora walked away from her dad and over towards her Aunt Alex. "Hey speedy." Alex called out as she hugged her niece, Nora smiled and hugged Alex as tight as she could then they looked at Kara and Barry talking and smiling.

"Is Mom asking Dad out?" Nora asked and Alex nodded, Nora was happy then the agent and the speedster left the room so they could get ready for Nora's interview with James while Kara and Barry bolted off to get ready for their date.

_**Meanwhile:**_

While Alex and Nora was heading to the interview with James, Kara and Barry decided to go for Donuts. They were sitting at one of the tables outside the cafe where they bought their food and talked about what's been going on since they last seen each other. Kara nodded and replies, "Wow. Guess i missed some real action huh?"

Barry nodded as he he looks at Kara, "Yeah. Kara, I want to thank you for watching out for Nora until i got here." Kara smiled as she thought about her newly found daughter.

"It's nothing Barry." Kara lost her smile because she wasn't sure how to ask this next question but she needed to know for the safety of Nora, Kara was picking up her cup of coffee then looked up to Barry as she asked, "So….uh how do you feel about Iris not being Nora's real mother?" Kara was afraid that Iris will try and take Nora away from her if she ever found out who Nora's real mother is.

Barry sighs and replies, "I don't know Kara. I mean I love Iris, but…...I don't know what to think. Part of me is happy that your Nora's mother, but the other half is me is like…...I don't know, not sure as to what to think."

Kara nodded and says, "Well if you ever need to talk, I am here for you Barry."

Bary smiled as he looked at Kara and says, "I know. Sometimes I wish I can be with you, but if Iris ever found out that i have feelings for someone else, it's gonna get ugly and i don't think i can handle on how ugly it's gonna get."

Kara understood what he was saying, "Well, if you ever need time away from your Earth, you are more then welcome to stay here with me. Also I think Nora will be so much happier here." Kara pointed out, she could see the look on Barry's face that she was right.

Barry thought about it and seemed like a good idea as he nodded and says, "Yeah, she didn't look all that happy back on my Earth when she was around Iris. But from what I've seen, when she is with you it's like she's…..i don't know, truly happy."

Kara smiled as she thought about how Nora had changed since being with her real mom. "I know. To be honest when I found out about being Nora's real mom, I felt truly happy," Kara sat forward and looked into Barry's eyes. "I mean really happy, and i haven't been that happy in a long time."

Barry nodded as he thought about everything Kara told him on what's been going on with her Earth as he says, "And I am here for you Kara. You know that?"

Kara sighs as she nodded and replies, "I know Barry. Thanks." Barry slowly took her hand and held it as he gave it a little squeeze, when Kara squeezed back he let out a smirk. Who cares about Iris? His true feeling were with Kara. _(Who could compare to that, right?)_

He looks at her and replies, "Uh…..Kara." She looked at him as Barry was trying to figure out on what to say, he muttered "What the hell." Kara was confused until she felt barry's lips gently against hers, she was shocked at first but then kissed him back. Barry smiled when she kissed back, it felt right.

Unknown to the superhero's, from a distance was Nora and Alex as they smiled while Nora took a pic of her parents. Her true parents, for the first time she was truly happy, that it brought tears to her eyes as she whispers, "They found each other."

Alex replies, "Yes, they did Nora. Now come on let's head back to the apartment."

They turned to walk as Nora stopped and says, "Wait!" Nora called out to Alex who stopped. "I got to tell mom about the good news." She smiled as she ran at normal speed and yells, "Mom, Dad."

Barry and Kara has just pulled away from their kiss as they heard a yell. They looked to see their daughter as Kara smiled and got up. "Nora! How did you do?"

Nora hugged her mom as Kara hugged back as Nora let go and looked up with a big smile and replies, "I got in Mom. I got in."

Kara squealed and hugged Nora as she says, "Oh Rao, I'm so proud of you Nora. I'm so very, very proud of you."

Hearing those words brought tears to her eyes, nobody ever said they were proud of her before, but it wasn't tears of sadness. No. It was tears of Joy. Nora let go as she wiped her eyes and hugged her dad who hugged her back then nodded, "I agree with your mother, we both are very proud of you." All three got into a group hug.

When they let go Barry says, "Let's go out and celebrate…..as a family."

Kara and Nora nodded as Alex says, "Well, i got to get back to the DEO, good luck and Nora good job on getting in."

Nora replies, :Thanks Aunt Alex." She watched as Alex walked away as she turned back and walked with her parents to celebrate.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

Cisco returned from Earth-2 for an hour and there was still no sign of Barry, Cisco thought that Barry might've found Nora. He was in the cortex doing equitoment check when Iris walked in and asked, "Cisco? Do you know where Barry went?"

He nodded and replies, "All I know was that he went to Earth-38 and I went to Earth-2 to search for Nora. I'm guessing he found her, considering he hasn't come back yet. Why do you want to know?" Iris didn't too happy with how Cisco asked.

"Cause I'm his wife, Cisco," Iris reminded him but then Cisco just rolled his eyes. "What was that about?" Iris asked but Cisco didn't answer as he walking away towards his lab, leaving Iris alone to think what was she going to do without Barry and why Cisco was acting differently?

_**Chapter 3 is finished until the next chapter and this was wrote by me and my friend Savitar-X-Overgirl, the same person who created the cover photo and came up the idea. **_

_**Nora has found her real mom and it's Supergirl! What will happen between Barry and Iris? Find out next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers, me and Savitar-X-Overgirl are glad to present to you the fourth chapter of the Superflash fanfic. So now that Kara has been revealed to be Kara's biological mother to Nora, how will Iris take the news? Will Barry leave Iris and get together with Kara? And what was future Iris' reason for taking Nora away from Kara? Find out in this chapter and we hope you enjoy it. **_

_**I would like to say that Savitar-X-Overgirl that wrote this chapter as she has had amazing ideas and I've wrote a little but Savitar-X-Overgirl deserves the credit for this chapter.**_

_**S.T.A.R Labs:**_

It has been 2 hours since Cisco walked away from Iris. To be honest, he can't stand her being around anymore as she was always so bossy. When Barry went into the speed force, he put Cisco in charge of Team Flash. But Iris jumped in and stole the leader name which was not cool, as she didn't anything about the science and how things worked. He was upgrading his Vibe goggles when a breach opened, he got his gloves and pointed them at the breach in case it was trouble but he was surprised by seeing Kara, Barry and Nora jump out.

"Hey, Girl of Steel." Cisco smiled as he took off his gloves and hugged the three heroes.

Kara laughed then hugged Cisco who then hugged back, "Hi Cisco, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Kara," They let go as he see Barry and Nora both with big smiles, Cisco looked from them to Kara who was also wearing a big smile, finally everything was coming together his eyes got big as he smiled and says, "Wait! Nora and Kara…..?"

Barry nodded and replies, "Yeah, when Nora did the DNA test on Iris. It wasn't a match, but when she tested Kara's alien DNA with hers, it was a match."

Cisco was stunned and says, "S….so your saying that Nora is actually half Alien-Half Metahuman?"

Kara nodded as she says, "I know, right I was surprised myself." As Nora ran over and hugged Kara from behind. Kara chuckled as she turned around and hugged her daughter back.

But unknown to them, Iris West was outside of the room and heard the whole conversation, and to say she felt like world shattered, she felt tears swell up in her eyes: Nora wasn't her daughter and it hurt like hell. She wasn't her mother, Kara was. It's not fair, she raised Nora since she was a baby so it should be her daughter.

_**Cortex:**_

Nora was thinking about the future and why Iris would say that she was Nora's mom and where was Kara? She thought about travelling to the future but she wasn't fast to do that so she decided to do something smart: ask her dad for help. Nora got up and was about to look for her dad but Iris walked in and looked at Nora, she looked like there was something on her mind.

"So, I heard that you found your real mom," Iris started and Nora nodded as she was smiling, Nora was about to walk off to find her dad but Iris stopped her by standing in the doorway. "Nora, where you going?" Iris asked which puzzled Nora.

"Since you're not my mom and never was, I don't have to answer to you, Iris." Nora replied which surprised Iris but something caught her eyes: a scar on the back of Nora's neck. "Now excuse me, I need to speak to Dad." Nora was about to run but realized that she couldn't, it was like a Meta dampener was in the room.

"Looking for this?" Nora looked at Iris as she took out a Meta dampener. "What makes you think that Kara will be a better mother than I've been and is in the future?" Iris asked, Nora looked angry that Iris was questioning her biological mom. "In the future, I'm caring for you, not Kara." Nora was getting angry, as her fists clenched and listened to what Iris had to say about her mom.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nora screamed as her eyes glowed pink which scared Iris. "JUST BECAUSE MY MOM ISN'T WITH ME IN THE FUTURE, IT DOESN'T MEAN SHE NEVER LOVED ME!" With that, pink lasers shot our Nora's eyes and burnt through the wall behind Iris.

"What the….?" Iris was shocked as she dropped the dampener, Nora picked it up and used her new eye lasers to destroy the dampener. "Nora, what's wrong?" Iris asked but Nora ran bolted away, even faster than ever before.

When Nora got to to the Speed Lab, she seen Kara as she says, "Mom!" Kara looked to see her daughter and noticed her sad look and says, "Nora, honey what's wrong?"

Nora ran to Kara and hugged her as she cried, Kara hugged her and comforting her as she whispers, "Shhhhh. Its okay my little one. Let's go somewhere where you can tell me what up. Huh?"

Nora nodded as Kara took Nora's hand and went into the time vault as the door shut, Kara sat down against the wall with Nora beside her as she wraps her arm around Nora and gently replies, "Okay. Now tell me what's going on."

Nora told Kara everything that went on in the Cortex between Iris and Nora. Then Nora started talking about the lasers that came from her eyes. Kara was stunned. She couldn't believe that her daughters anger for Iris will bring out her Kryptonian powers that have been dormant. That must be how Nora's powers awakened.

The voice of her daughter snapped her back to reality "Mom! What's going on?"

Kara looked at Nora and replies, "Nora! Your powers on your Kryptonian side are coming out. You must've awaken them when you got angry at Iris."

Nora nodded and says, "Uh…. Well if I accepted uh….what do you call those lasers?"

Kara smiled and says, "Heat Vision."

Nora replies, "If I have access to my heat vision, how come I don't have access to my other powers. Like you?"

Kara was about to answer when her hand came across something on the back of her neck. Confused, Kara moved Nora's hair and seen a scar as she used her X-Ray vision she seen there was a device. She doesn't need to know science to know that this is the reason why Nora's powers are dominant and are coming out very slowly.

She says, "Nora? I think I know why you not getting access to the rest of your powers."

Nora replies, "Why?"

Kara replies, "Because there's a device implanted in the back of your neck."

Nora couldn't believe it and raised her voice as she replies, "WHAT? NOT ANOTHER ONE. GET IT OUT MOM!"

Kara hugs her daughter and says, "Hey, its okay."

Nora replies, "No it's not okay. Everything is not okay. Iris is not my mom. I found my real mother. Why wasn't you with me?" She looks at Kara with teary eyes and says, "You see everything is not okay Mom."

Kara hugs Nora and replies, "I promise Nora, we will find out everything that happened. I promise."

Nora hugs back and replies, "I trust you mom."

Kara let's go and says, "Let's go and let your father know on what's going on huh, if we're gonna figure this out we need to do it as a family?" Nora nodded as they got up and went to find Barry.

They found him in the speed lab as he turned around and says, "Hey Kara." He then seen their faces he got concerned and says, "What's wrong?" They told him everything that they talked about in the time vault, what happened between Nora and Iris.

"Well if we want answers, we won't find them here," Barry said which confused Kara but Nora understand. "Looks like a trip to the future is needed." Barry smiled, Nora and Kara smiled too but before they got started Barry told Kara, "Okay Kara, now whatever you see just ignore them and just follow me and Nora Okay?" Kara nodded as the three started running around the speed lab test track; Kara was running behind Barry and Nora to compare her speed to theirs to go faster. It wasn't long until a portal into time opened then the family of heroes entered and travelled into the future. Iris was stood in a dark corner as she watched the the three heroes fly into the future which made Iris wonder what they'll find out.

_**Central City, in the future:**_

A breach opened and out popped the three heroes but they appeared outside the CCPD, they were confused but then they saw the future versions of Iris and Kara along with a younger version Nora. Barry pulled Kara and Nora behind a car and there they watched the two future women talk about Nora.

"Kara, you can't keep Nora." Iris told Kara as she held her daughter's hand tightly. "

"Why are you doing this Iris?" Kara screamed as she hid Nora behind her. From a distance, the three looked at Iris and couldn't believe how terrible she was being.

"Because Barry made a mistake, he doesn't deserve you." Kara held her baby close to her chest as she nodded and replies,

"No, Nora is mine. You can't take here away from me." Kara was on the verge of crying and even the three from the present could see the tears rolling down future Kara's face.

Iris stepped closer as she gritted her teeth as she hold up a camera and says, "Kara if you don't hand me Nora. I will expose you to the world. As an alien. They will hunt you down and experiment on you. Now if you don't want that to happen. Hand her over! Now."

The three heroes couldn't believe what was happening Barry and Nora looked at Kara and seen tears go down her face as she whispers, "I…..It's not fair. How could she do this?"

Nora also had some tears of her own as she held her mother's hand and whispers back, "It's okay Mom, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Kara looked at her daughter and smiled as she hugged Nora.

Barry swallowed as he nodded and grabbed Kara's other hand and says, "I promise Kara, when we get back me and Iris are gonna have a talk." Kara sniffed as she nodded and wiped her eyes as the three continued watching the interaction between Future Kara and Future Iris.

Future Iris started taking the baby from Kara's arms as they watched Kara nodded not letting go of the child as Iris says, "Don't make this harder than it already is." Kara finally let go as Iris took the baby and walked away from Kara. The future Kara walked very slowly the other way crying while the others left through the portal and hopefully were heading home.

_**S.T.A.R Labs, in the future:**_

Instead of going back to 2019, the three heroes popped out outside the Speed Lab in the future S.T.A.R Labs. Barry looked around a corner and there they saw a young version of Nora having two dampeners injected into her with future Iris standing near, Kara and Nora were stood close by Barry and Kara looked horrified.

"I can't believe that," Kara whispered as she hugged Nora. "I don't what this to happen ever!" Kara promised and Nora nodded, Barry turned and looked at his daughter and Nora.

"Let's get out of here." Barry told the two and with that, Barry grabbed the pair then they bolted out as fast as they opened a portal and sped through it as they wanted to change their future.

_**S.T.A.R Labs, 2019:**_

As they made it back to the speed lab, Kara had tears running down her face which was breaking Barry's heart as she says, "T…..That's what happened? That's why i didn't have a life with my daughter? How could she do that?" They could see the anger in her eyes as she stomped off as Barry and Nora looked at each other and went after her trying to stop her from doing something she will regret.

But they were too late, Team Flash seen Kara stomped in and was shocked to see her mad as Cisco says, "Kara what's going on?" But she ignored him and marched up and punched Iris in the face. Iris went down with a surprised yell as Kara yells. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I COULD'VE HAVE A LIFE WITH HER. YET YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME."

She was gonna punch again when Barry yells, "KARA STOP!" Barry then used his speed to run in and tackle Kara down to stop her doing more damage.

Kara had tears falling down her face as she thought what she seen and what she did, she then whispers to Barry, "I'm so sorry." She then pushed Barry off her then sped away then Nora chased after her..

After Nora went after Kara, Barry went over and helped up Iris as Caitlin was still recovering on what she had seen, but when Barry touched her arm, Caitlin nodded and took Iris to get checked out as Barry turned towards the team who had shocked/feared expressions when Cisco says, "B…..Barry? What was that?"

Barry sighs and told them everything about what they seen in the future and how it affected Kara. The Team was stunned for second but nodded as they now understood the whole situation. But Joe was even more stunned because of what his daughter did to Nora and Kara. He knows that it's in the future but, he just can't let the thought of Iris blackmailing Kara to give up her child.

Cisco says, "Man, wonder how Kara is holding up?"

Barry sighs and replies, "After what she seen, I don't think I can blame her. I mean she just seen her…...our daughter being taken away from her. Anyways Nora went to talk to her, I hope Kara is okay."

Cisco replies, 'We all do Barry."

**Somewhere in Central City**

While Barry was explaining everything to the team, Kara was sitting knees up to the chest with arms wrapped around them at the very top of the space needle in Seattle, with tears down her face. She needed some time to think to herself, it was nighttime and it was peaceful. She couldn't believe that she let her emotions get out of control, and in front of the whole team. Now they will be scared of her now that they know what she's capable off, and that's why she was thinking about giving up the superhero career.

Because how could she be a hero when she is punching people just because she saw something that might not happen. Kara was so deep in thought she didn't hear Nora coming as she sat down and says, "Mom? You okay?"

Kara sniffed as she wiped her eyes and replies, "Uh…...i don't know." Kara looked at Nora and could she that she was concerned about her mom.

Nora replies, "Don't worry Mom! That won't happen to me. I am here right now with you." Nora held Kara's hand tight and looked at her.

Kara let more tears fall as she replies, "But…..what about the team. All my life ever since Krypton exploded, ever since i landed on earth as a 13 year old girl….I was always scared on what people will think of me, and they will be afraid of me."

Nora replies, "Mom! I'm sure the team are not scared of you, they are just shocked. Besides I bet that once Dad explained on what we saw they might understand."

Kara nodded and replies, "I'm so sorry Nora. That you had to see your mom as a monster." Kara started crying more as she buried her face into her hands.

Nora hugged her Mother and replies, "I Don't care mom! I Love You and that's never gonna change. I will be there with you. I Promise Mom!"

Kara looked up at her daughter and hugged back as she cried, Nora sat there holding her Mom tight as she whispers, "Shhhhh. It's okay Mom! I'm right here. We can stay as long as you want." Kara nodded as Nora sat there with her Mom, she wouldn't go back to STAR Labs until Kara is ready, and they have all the time in the world.

_**Meanwhile:**_

After finding out that Iris had no serious damage, Barry sat down and started to tell her that he wanted to end things between them but Iris didn't want to get a divorce, Barry removed his ring and dropped it on the floor.

"Iris, after thinking through everything, I realized that you were never the one for me," Barry told her which shocked Iris, she felt her heart shatter. "I only married you because I thought if I did, the timeline will stay in one piece but now, I don't care about the timeline!" Barry shouted as he stormed away, Iris ran after him and tried to stop him.

"Barry, we can't be over!" Iris shouted, she tried to stop Barry but as she tried to touch his shoulder, Barry started to vibrate his body which caused Iris' hand to go through his body. "We're together in the future!" Iris screamed but Barry shook his head.

"Not anymore," Barry told her as he walked away. "For now on, my future is with Kara as I…" Barry looked down as he realized something after spending so much time with Kara. "I love Kara far more than I've ever loved you, Iris!" Barry shouted then he ran as fast as he could, he wanted to find Kara and tell her how he truly felt.

_**And it's cliffhanger time! How will things turn out for Barry and Kara? Will they stay on Earth 1 or move to make a fresh start? Find out in the finale! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's time for the final chapter of the Superflash story that I know you've enjoyed reading this. Me and Savitar-X-Overgirl who is now called KAyers1999 do hope that you enjoy this. **_

**Seattle:**

It was around 7:00 at night, there was a carnival going on, after Kara's breakdown, they decided to do something to get their minds of of what went on. So Kara and Nora were walking across the pier and playing games like mother and daughter, they were enjoying themselves as they were trying to forget everything that happened at S.T.A.R Labs and it seemed to be working.

"I'm having so much fun, Mom!" Nora exclaimed and Kara nodded, she wearing a Navy blue tank top with Blue ripped at the knee skinny jeans with sandals and of course her signature glasses, they had just got some cotton candy when Nora's phone started ringing and when Nora took her phone out, she could see that the caller was her dad. "Hey Dad, is everything okay?" Nora asked as she accepted a cotton candy stick from Kara.

"_Hey Nora, tell your mom I'm on my way," _Barry told his daughter, Nora nodded with a smile on her face. _"And also I've got a surprise for your mom." _Barry added which surprised Nora: what could the surprise be?

"Okay Dad, see you soon." Nora smiled then she put her phone back in her pocket and Nora looked at her mom and says, "Dad is on his way over here!"

Kara nodded as she ate a piece of her candy and replies, "That's great! Now we can have a normal family day: no Metahumans, no aliens, just a perfectly normal day."

Nora nodded as a gust of wind overcame her she turned around to see Barry as she smiles as she runs to hug him and says, "Barry! You made it."

Barry smiled as he hugged back and replies, "Of course I did. " He let go slid his hands into to his pockets and looked at his family. "So did you guys have fun? What did you get?" Barry asked as he wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and looked at Nora.

"Me and Mom got cotton candy and were about to go for a walk on the beach," Nora told Barry, he liked the idea so then the three decided to head on down to the beach. They had just got on to the sand when Barry's phone vibrated and when the speedster checked, it turned out to be a text from Joe.

"Everything alright, Barry?" Kara asked as she looked at Barry's phone: the text was about Iris screaming and getting drunk at S.T.A.R. Labs because of him.

"Iris is screaming back at S.T.A.R Labs; she's angry that I've ended things between us," Barry explained but then he looked down as he felt terrible. "I'm sorry but I have to sort this out." Kara smiled then kissed Barry on the cheek.

"You mean _we'll _sort this out," Kara reminded Barry and Nora nodded. "We're a family and we help each other out." Kara told Barry as he smiled at both Kara and Nora.

"Mom's right, Dad," Nora added. "Let's sort this problem together." Nora encouraged, Barry nodded and looked at his phone but Kara had taken it and had sent a reply back to Joe.

"There, I just told Joe that we're on the way back," Kara told Barry and Nora, the Kryptonian stood ready as if she was about to run. "Race you two back to Central City?" Barry and Nora smiled then got ready to race and after Barry snapped his fingers, the three bolted off and raced each other back to Central City.

_** .R Labs:**_

Iris was sat in the lounge while drinking, she was feeling depressed as Barry had ended things between them thanks to Kara being Nora's biological mom. Iris was about to pick up her phone and message Barry but before she could, a gust of wind sped past and now her phone had disappeared and stood in the doorway was Barry Allen.

"Barry, you're back!" Iris exclaimed, she was about to hug Barry until he stood to the side and in walked Kara who held his hand. "Why is she here?" Asked the drunken Iris as she pointed at Kara.

"Kara's here cause when I was with you, I was hiding my feelings for Kara," Barry admitted as he looked at Kara. "But now thanks to Nora, I've broken through that wall and realized that I love Kara and only her," Barry then turned and looked at Iris. "I'm sorry Iris but we are over." Barry and Kara were about to walk off to go on a date but Iris grabbed Kara's arm.

"Why did you have to take Barry from me?" Iris screamed in her drunk state but was then a hand came in and pulled Iris' hand away from Kara: it was Nora and she didn't look happy.

"My mom has done nothing wrong," Nora told Iris, Barry and Kara were impressed that their daughter was standing up against Iris. "The only one who's done anything wrong is you: you do nothing to help the team, and speaking of being taken away, you took me away from my real mother and now, you're trying to break up my mom and dad!" Nora shouted as her eyes glowed which caused Iris to fall back onto the couch behind her.

"Nora, calm down," Kara told her daughter as she seen her eyes glow and patted Nora on the shoulder. "Iris, you need to understand how me and Barry feel for one another, you can't control everything." Kara told Iris then the three walked away and left the depressed Iris West to think about her life.

_**Cortex:**_

Barry and Kara were getting some stuff together, Barry had decided to leave as he wanted to get away from the drama and problems of Team Flash and Kara was thinking about how Barry was going to explain him moving to a different Earth and not coming back. Nora ran back in carrying the divorce papers, she handed to her dad and he read them then he noticed a familiar signature on the bottom of the paper.

"Iris changed her mind and wanted you to be happy," Nora told her parents, Barry looked at Kara then smiled as he turned to face the form and smiled it: Barry Allen and Iris West were now divorced and Barry was ready to start his life with the one person he loved the most: Kara Danvers, "Well, I think it's time for us to leave and start our new life on Earth-38." Barry announced, Kara and Nora agreed so they picked up their things and decided to head down to the Speed Lab.

"I'm looking forward to going back: I've got a job that won't get done without me." Nora joked as she looked at her parents, Barry and Kara chuckled then watched as Nora raced off towards the Speed Lab while Barry and Kara decided to walk as they wanted to talk.

"I can't believe Iris did that to you and Nora in the future," Barry mumbled, Kara heard him so she hugged his arm which made the speedster smile. "But I promise you that the future we saw won't happen, I promise you that, Kara." Barry promised then he kissed Kara on her forehead, it made Kara blush like a teenage girl being kissed for the first time.

"You know that since Nora and I have a job, doesn't mean you're getting away with not having one," Kara told Barry and he smirked as he knew where this was going. "Alex told me that they could do with an extra pair of science hands at the DEO, how about it?" Kara asked, Barry was surprised that he was being offered a spot at the DEO.

"When do I sign up?" Barry asked as he smiled, Kara smiled then they decided to run down to Speed Lab before Nora left without them.

_**Speed Lab:**_

After waiting a while, Nora was ready as Barry and Kara walked in and they looked very happy as they were about to leave when Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph walked in and they looked like they mostly been crying.

"So, this is goodbye?" Cisco asked, the three nodded then Cisco walked over and hugged Barry and Nora. "Don't forget to come back and visit us." Barry and Nora nodded as they hugged Cisco. Caitlin walked over and hugged Kara who returned the hug.

"You and Barry have a great life together, enjoy every moment you have." Caitlin told her, Kara nodded with a smile on her face.

"I can promise you that I'm looking forward to our future," Kara smiled as she looked at Barry then hugged Caitlin again. "We'll visit again." Kara turned around and used her breach controller to open up a breach to Earth-38.

"Hope you three are happy," Ralph smiled as he stretched his arms and hugged everyone then let them go. "I promise to come by and see you." Ralph promised as he held his hand out and Barry shook it.

"I look forward to that day, Ralph," Barry said with a smile, the three heroes then walked into the breach as they waved. The breach then closed, Cisco and Caitlin walked away while stayed behind and looked at the spot where the breach had closed.

_**Earth-38:**_

It had been a week since Barry and Nora had moved with Kara to their new home: Kara and Nora worked at as partners while Barry was working at the DEO helping Alex with the science part. And when Nora was with Barry, they would work on a ring for Kara to carry her suit in.

Back at , Kara was busy with Nora writing an article about The Flash and XS working alongside Supergirl and it was going great. Lena was incharge of as James had went to visit his sister, she had walked over to see how the article was coming along and when she saw it, Lena was impressed and smiled at the reporters.

"The protectors of National City? I like it, keep up the hard work!" Lena encouraged them, Kara and Nora nodded then got back to work but they didn't notice Barry walking towards them and he looked very cheerful. "Mister Allen, nice to see you again." Lena smiled as she held out her hand, Barry smiled then shook Lena's hand.

"Please Lena, call me Barry," Barry smiled, he then looked over at Kara as she was working. "Could I have some time with Kara? I need to talk to her in private." Lena nodded then walked away and so did Nora as her phone was ringing, Barry walked over to Kara and tapped her on the shoulder from behind to surprise her.

"Barry, I'm glad to see you," Kara beamed as she got up and hugged Barry. "Alex let you leave early?" Kara asked and Barry nodded which made the reporter very happy.

"I asked Alex could I leave to wish wish you a happy birthday," Barry started which made Kara smile. "Can we talk on the balcony? There's something I want to tell you, Kara." Barry told her, Kara knew that it was something important so she followed him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Barr?" Kara asked as she removed her glasses but when she looked at Barry, he was now holding a small velvet box. "Barry, what is that?" Kara asked but instead of using words, Barry knelt down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a ring with a clear crystal diamond in the centre.

"Kara, I've been in love with you for so long that I hid them from you," Barry started explaining and it made Kara smile. "But thanks to Nora, she woke back up my feelings for you and I can't imagine the rest of my life with anyone else but you." Barry announced which caused Kara to smile and tears to roll down her face.

"Barry, I feel the exact same about you," Kara cried with happiness as she held Barry's hand. "I want to be with you and only you." Kara was now speechless at Barry took the ring out of the box and held it up for the diamond to shine.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Barry asked then a huge smile appeared on his face, Kara wiped her tears away and was completely speechless so she nodded until her voice came back.

"Yes!" Kara cried as she was crying. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, I will marry you." Barry felt so happy that he was engaged to Kara, he slid the ring on to Kara's right hand ring finger then he shot up and kissed her on the lips but the pair were interrupted by the sound of hands clapping; it turned out to be Nora and she was crying.

"Congratulations!" Nora shouted then she ran and hugged her parents, Barry and Kara hugged their daughter and smiled. "I'm so happy for you two!" Nora was crying into her mom and dad's shoulders which made both Barry and Kara smile.

_**Few months later:**_

Kara was walking into to start work with Nora as the pair was smiling: the wedding was last month and Kara was now Kara Allen as she had decided to take Barry's surname. Nora and Kara heading in different directions: Nora headed towards her personal office as she had appointed head photographer while Kara was given the position of head reporter which meant she was given the important articles to write.

"Morning Kara," Kara was at her desk then turned around to see James Olsen walking over to her. "How are you doing?" James asked, Kara smiled and that was when James noticed that Kara was wearing makeup and her hair was down. "Trying a new look?" James asked and Kara nodded.

"Yeah, like it?" Kara asked, she rose her right hand to move her hair out of her face, that was when James noticed Kara's ring which made Kara smile and blush. "I see you've noticed the ring." James could see that Kara was glowing with happiness.

"Who's the lucky one?" James asked then they heard footsteps behind them to see Barry, Kara got up and kissed Barry on the lips then James noticed they had identical rings on.

"James, you remember Barry Allen?" Kara asked and James nodded. "He's my lucky one, we tried to invite to the wedding but you wouldn't answer." Kara told James then she and Barry went over to her desk and started chatting while James walked off to talk to Lena.

"So, how's my super wife doing today?" Barry asked as he took his jacket off and hung it up, the question made Kara blush. "Alex only let me leave after I finish some tests back at the DEO." Barry explained which made Kara chuckle.

"That's Alex for you," Kara joked, she blew a weak breath out and closed her office door then took her glasses off. "And as for how I'm doing; I'm feeling super." Kara told her husband, Barry smiled then then the pair started kissing and not to far away in her own office, Nora was happy for her parents as she took out a photo of her, Barry and Kara and smiled.

"My real family; I couldn't ask for any better parents." Nora spoke to herself, she sat back down and got to work.

Barry and Kara's lives were just getting started and the question flowing in their minds: what else did the future have in store for them? They were looking forward to seeing their future, their superflash future.

_**And that's the end of this story, me and KAyers1999 do hope that you've enjoyed this as we did too. Sorry that this chapter took a long time to finish as we were busy with other projects. Don't forget to check out my and KAyers1999's profiles and we hope you our joint story as we are thinking about doing another one.**_

_**For now, see you all next time!**_


End file.
